


Sick Jay

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [18]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a bit under the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Jay

**Author's Note:**

> All in Shannon's POV.

In Shannon’s POV  
I knew something was wrong with him. Call it brother’s intuition, call it whatever you want, but something was wrong with my baby brother.  
My first clue was his overall behavior. He was more subdued. Quiet. Withdrawn. Everything that Jared wasn’t. He was constantly wrapped up in something, a blanket, hoody, anything that could give him more warmth. This led me to think that he was sick, which was nothing new. We all get our colds and flus during the tour.  
The second clue was at the shows. I could tell he was using everything in his power to makes sure he made it to the end. He didn’t interact as much as he usually does with the Echelon.  
The last clue was how he was with me. We’re close, everyone knows that. One day, we had some downtime so Tomo and I began watching a movie while Jared finished up with some last minute details. He came in a few moments later, wrapped up in his black hoody and plopped down next to me. I thought nothing of it. But when I felt his head on my shoulder, I couldn’t help but tense. Instantly, my arm wrapped around his shoulder, my brotherly instincts kicking in.  
“You okay bro?” I whispered even though I knew Tomo’s attention wasn’t on the movie anymore.  
“Yeah, tired.” Jared mumbled back, his eyes half-lidded.  
I rubbed his arm, attempting to comfort him. “Maybe you should sleep, take a nap.”  
Jared merely shrugged and rubbed his cheek on my shoulder. I chuckled softly at my feline acting baby brother and returned my attention to the movie. I felt Jared curl his legs underneath him and get more comfortable. A soft sigh from my little brother told me that he was finally comfortable, although I wasn’t sure how anyone could be while they’re sitting on their feet.  
A few minutes later, I heard Jared mumbled something and shift around. Peering out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jared had fallen asleep. He was curled up, his arms wrapped around his midsection and his legs pulled close to him. I frowned. It was obvious he was cold but it was at least seventy in the bus and he was also in his hoody.  
I grabbed the blanket off of the booth behind us and wrapped it around him. He muttered something and shifted closer to me, one of hands coming to clutch the blanket closer to him. I sighed and ran my hand through his (currently) blond hair. I knew it comforted him; mom used to do it to him when he was stressed or sick.  
Jared sighed and relaxed.  
“Is he okay?” I heard Tomo whisper.  
I looked at the guitarist, “I’m not sure.”  
Tomo frowned but slowly returned his attention back to the movie. Meanwhile, I was busy trying to figure out what is wrong with my brother. And to this day, a week later since then, I still have no clue what is wrong with my baby bro. I get that he’s ill, but I’m not sure to what degree or what he has exactly.  
I sigh as I look at the ceiling of my bunk, my brother above me. It was day eight of ‘Figure-Out-What-Is-Wrong-With-My-Little-Brother’. With a soft groan, I pulled myself out of the uncomfortable cot and peered into my brother’s. He wasn’t there. Little, sneaky bastard, I mentally cursed.  
I quickly headed to the living area of the bus and instantly frowned when I saw my little brother, with his Blackberry in hand, watching the news while typing out a random message.  
“Hey Baby Jay,” I greeted, sitting next to him.  
He looked at me, an eyebrow raised, “I thought I said not to call me that when I was like thirteen?”  
I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, “Eh, you’ll always be my baby bro…baby Jay.”  
He sighed, shaking his head minutely before returning to his messages.  
“What’s up?” I inquired, attempting to peer over his shoulders.  
“The usual bullshit,” he answered with a huff, “EMI being pain-in-the-fucking-asses, more tour dates, you know the usual.”  
I frowned when I noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes, and the blue was more dull than usual. “You feelin’ okay Jay?” I asked, worried.  
He smiled, “Yeah. I’m fine.”  
I didn’t believe him. After growing up with the guy my whole life, it was easy for me to see when Jay was telling a lie, no matter how well of an actor he was. The way his eyes didn’t exactly meet my own and the smile not reaching his eyes were the obvious signs of him lying.  
“Jay, tell me the truth, are you sick or somethin’” I asked.  
He chuckled, “I’m fine Shan, calm down. I’m not going to croak, you’re first.”  
I frowned at the old joke and gently punched him on the arm, “You’re not that much younger,”  
He merely smirked before settling back into the booth and resumed typing. I sighed and turned back to the television, watching the usual political gossip crap that fills it. Getting up, I quickly poured myself a cup of coffee before returning to my seat.  
I hummed under my breath as we waited for Tomo to wake up so we can plan out what to do today. My brainstorming however was interrupted by my brother attempting to clear his throat discreetly. I drank my coffee as he rubbed his throat and tried to get whatever was in his throat to pass.  
He finally gave up and took a sip of tea before returning to his precious Blackberry. I sighed. Why did I have to get such a stubborn younger brother?  
“Jay, you’re sick.” I pointed out.  
Jared glared back, “I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“Yes I am.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“Yes I am,” Jared hissed, “I’m fine.”  
“It’s too early for a Leto fight,”  
I looked over my shoulder to see Tomo, the half-asleep man stumbling into the kitchen in search for the coffee. “What are you to fighting about?”  
“Jay’s sick.”  
Tomo snorted as he poured himself a cup of coffee, “I could’ve told you that.”  
“I’m fine,” Jared growled, “Now get off my back and leave me the fuck alone.”  
“Dude, we just don’t want you in the back of an ambulance again,” Tomo said with a frown.  
Jared sighed and threw himself against the booth, his arms crossed, “Again, I’m fucking fine. Leave me the hell alone.”  
I sighed and waved my hand at Tomo, telling him to give up. When my brother made up his mind, there was no way to change it. Like I said earlier, I was cursed with a stubborn younger brother.  
A few days passed and we found ourselves on the outskirts of some European town. I sat, watching a movie as I sipped my second cup of coffee. Tomo and Jared were still asleep which was odd. Okay, not for Tomo, he sleeps late all the time, but usually Jay was up before both us. I frowned when I saw the bottom of my coffee cup. I wanted more, but the pot was empty. Sighing, I started it back up, a soft hiss echoing throughout the small cabin.  
I heard a grumble from the sleeping quarters. Sighing, I ventured over there to make sure they were alright. Hopefully Tomo wasn’t tangled in his sheets…again or eating his pillow….Tomo has weird dreams.  
I peered into Tomo’s bunk, only to find him drooling and snoring softly. My frowned deepened when I realize that the troubled noises were coming from my usually silent sleeping brother. I pulled back the certain and sighed.  
Jared was curled up; his legs close to his chest. His brows were furrowed as he grumbled something. I sighed and shook my head. Standing on my tip toes, I reached and placed my palm on Jared’s forehead. I cursed under my breath and hurried to the bathroom to grab some ibuprofen. Returning to Jared’s bunk, I gently woke him up.  
He muttered something and waved me away. I shook my head and pushed him harder. Slowly, glazed blue eyes glared back at me.  
“What the fuck do you want?” he mouthed at me.  
I shook the bottle of pills and smiled, “Fever baby bro.”  
He winced. Jared never did like taking medicine. He sat up and ran a hand though his sweat matted hair. I tossed the bottle into the bunk and ventured off to get a bottle of water for him. I frowned when I got back. Jared was leaning against the side, sleeping once again.  
I climbed up, thankful for my small height for one of the few times in my life. I shook him awake again, his eyes jerking awake. “Whoa, calm down,” I quickly said.  
He grumbled something and rubbed his eyes. “What…”  
I grabbed the bottle of pills again and put two in his hand, “Fever.” I replied, checking it again.  
He nodded and took the water from my hand and quickly took the pills before yawning. “What time is it?”  
“Uh, nine, why?”  
He cursed and jumped out of the bunk. I growled and called his name as I followed. “Damn it, slow the fuck down.”  
Jared frowned as he grabbed his Blackberry from the table and began going through his messages.  
I sighed and plucked the phone from his hands. I got a heated glare in return. I slipped it into my pocket, “You need to sleep.”  
Jared crossed his arms and I silently wondered how Mom got through eighteen years with him. “You’re running a fucking fever Jay,” I stated, “You’re sick. You need to rest. That’s what normal people do when they’re sick.”  
“I’m fine. I took medicine.”  
“See Jay, that’s to help getting better. But first, you need to rest and drink a lot of fluids so the medicine has something to help.” I explained. I feel like I’m speaking to a five year old.  
“There are things to do.”  
“Yeah, that’s nothing new,” I growled, “Now get in that bunk and sleep.” I ordered.  
Jared narrowed his eyes at me. I stood fully and crossed my arms, “Go.”  
He looked torn for a moment, “Can I just sit down and watch the news or something?” he asked softly.  
I frowned, “Get a blanket at least. I’ll get you a cup of tea okay?”  
He nodded and skirted away to grab one of the extra blankets off of his bed. I sighed and began making a cup of green tea for him. I heard him slide into the booth and change the channel to CNN. After stirring a teaspoon of honey, I joined him.  
“Thanks,” he whispered as he took a sip, grimacing as it hit his throat.  
“So, how long have you been sick?”  
He looked at me, his eyes wide. I couldn’t believe that a 39-year-old man could still look as if he was five. “Jay…” I said, drawing out his name.  
“A few days,” he finally whispered.  
I sighed and kneaded my forehead. “You’re gonna be the death of me Baby Jay.”  
He frowned and played with the tea bag that I left in the cup. I’m never sure how strong he wants it. “Sorry Shan-Shan.”  
I raised an eyebrow at the childish nickname. Now, I knew he was sick. I sighed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, “Its fine, I just wish you would tell me when you’re sick so I can take care of you.”  
“I’m thirty-nine.”  
“And still my baby brother,”  
He frowned and ran his finger around the rim of his cup, “I’m not a baby anymore,” he protested.  
I shrugged, “You act like it.”  
He glared at me. I chuckled and tapped his red-tinted nose. “Yep, baby brother is perfect for you.”  
He stuck his tongue out before turning away sharply. My concern blossomed though when I saw him wince at the sudden movement. I pulled him close and ran my hand through his hair. He hid his face in my shoulder. I grimaced when I felt sweat soak through my t-shirt. “Jesus.”  
“That’s Tomo.” He joked weakly.  
I shook my head and gently took the tea from his hand and put it on the table. I continued to run my hand through his hair, attempting to calm him down and maybe to alleviate some of the pain. I doubt I was any help though.  
“Shan-Shan?”  
“Yeah Baby Jay?”  
“I’m sorry,”  
I pecked the top of his head, “Its fine, just get better.”  
He turned his face so he was facing the television again, but still resting on my shoulder. “Okay.” He whispered.  
Five minutes later, I looked at him. I smiled when I saw that he was asleep. I chuckled and wrapped the blanket tighter around him.  
He might be thirty-nine, but he’s still my baby brother.  
And it’s an older brother’s duty to watch out for his younger brother.  
And it’s a duty that I will continue to do until my death.  
Even if I have a stubborn, pain-in-the-ass Jared Leto as a baby brother.  
Because, he might be all those things, he’s still my baby brother…and I love him.


End file.
